Aullido de medianoche
by Shelikernr
Summary: Porque, incluso ahora que nuestros caminos son tan lejanos, yo te sigo amando. (One-shot)


Ya no se que hacer.

No encuentro palabras para lo que siento, solamente quiero encontrarme en otro lugar. Respirar nuevos aires, conseguir nuevas aventuras.

No... aventuras no, mas bien quisiera decir... algo no experimentado.

Soy un líder, el alfa. Mi manada esta en crecimiento, fortaleciéndose pasando los años. Soy el mas reconocido de los lideres lobo de toda la región, logré unir las tribus sin esa estúpida consideración de la "familia" y todo eso. Soy fuerte, lo sé, pero esto ya me esta aburriendo demasiado.

Hakkaku y Ginta se unieron a unas hembras de la tribu, y fue cuando el trío dinámico se disolvió. No lo sé, pero me siento mas seguro ahora. Son mis amigos, no puedo dejar que ellos estén en peligro menos cuando estaban a punto de tener cachorros. Todo comenzó persiguiendo a un ser despreciable, y terminé como estoy ahora.

Un líder que odia ser líder, queriendo algo más para esta vida.

¿Por qué? No lo sé.

Sueño en las noches con aquel deseo, aquella pertenencia. Me cuesta creer lo mucho que he cambiado. Todavía recuerdo aquellas lunas donde cazaba con mi tribu, destruyendo aquellas aldeas pobres en busca de alimento para mis lobos. Demonios, ahora ni siquiera me atrevo a intimidar a niños humanos con mi mirada. _Patético._ y pensar que todo eso fue hace tres años, tres malditos años en los que no supe nada de aquella persona que cambió mi existencia por completo.

Mi mirada se centra en el paisaje ahora. Estoy en alguna parte de una montaña, sentado. El atardecer naranja y rojizo no me deja tranquilo, pero es muy sereno. Las nubes se volvían rosadas y formaban figuras en el aire, haciéndome fruncir el ceño y apretar mis colmillos. El viento remueve mi cabello y las pieles de lobo que poseo, se siente cálido y esto me sienta bien. Un dolor de cabeza se apodera de mí, queriendo saber en que consiste mi deseo y lo que sea que calme aquella necesidad.

Suspiro, se lo que es. No es una cosa, ni tampoco es algo sin importancia. Es _ella. _

Todos mis recuerdos vienen a un ritmo acelerado, recordándome su aroma. Su dulce aroma era totalmente atrayente y delirante, hacía que al sentirlo me volviera loco. No sabía el por qué, pero lo hacía. _Ella _era hermosa, muy hermosa. Tenía siempre un sonrojo en sus mejillas cada vez que la veía y un hermoso brillo en sus gentiles ojos cafés, siempre entrecerrados por las grandes sonrisas que daba con sus hermosos labios rojizos. Pero aquello no fue lo único que me mantuvo enamorado, si no que fue su valentía y lealtad hacia sus amigos, hasta aquellos que antes habrían sido sus enemigos. Una mujer muy fuerte y decidida, valiente y tenaz, encantadora mente perfecta. _Ella _era mi mundo, y lo sigue siendo desde el día que me di cuenta de su aroma.

Claro, yo no la había olfateado cuando la secuestré.

Pude sentir al acercarme en ese risco. Lo noté como la fuerza de un puñetazo y lo saboree en la boca como si fuese el mas dulce de los pecados, la más perversa de las tentaciones. Era algo suave y enteramente mío, algo en lo que quería clavar mis dientes; la promesa erótica de esa carne húmeda y rosada que estaría caliente y resbaladiza bajo el contacto de mi lengua, rica y suculenta como un tesoro.

Sentía la necesidad de devorarla, y ni siquiera sabía correctamente su nombre.

Pero en ese momento sabía donde estaba: en ese risco lleno de mis camaradas a los que _ella _había provocado en reclutar con solo la idea de huir. No me podía permitir el lujo de decirle aquello que descubrí al sentir su esencia, tampoco sería digno de mi hombría y orgullo declararme de tal manera frente a aquella jovencita. No todos los días un yokai lobo encuentra al amor de su vida en un risco, siendo mi prisionera por así decirlo e intentando escapar.

Si, sabía donde estaba.

Y también sabía lo que era: era _mía. _

Contemplé su rostro y sus detalles empezaron a quedarse grabados en mi mente como las olas del mar en una roca, borrando el recuerdo de todas las mujeres que me he osado a mirar desde entonces. Ya no existía nada salvo la delicada curva de su mandíbula; la piel trigueña especialmente suave bajo mi tacto; el borde de sus ojos, mas claro que el resto, y unos labios sensuales y dulcemente tímidos con un rojizo que ningún carmín habría podido imitar. Mis ojos fueron a aquel lugar.

Su boca era tan tentadora, tan carnal, que pensé que debería estar prohibida. Y por si tanta belleza fuera suficiente, su aroma se imponía y me volvía loco de deseo y de una extraña, pero inusitada, ternura.

Fue cuando me decidí.

_Bien, ya me decidí. A partir de ahora tú serás mi mujer. _

Mis palabras acallaron a todos los que estaban allí presentes, incluso a mí mismo. ¿Cómo me osaba a decir semejantes palabras? Todos lo sabían, y nadie dudaba de esa ley solamente por inteligencia. Solo los idiotas se enamoran de mujeres humanas siendo Yokais.

Pues si, ¡Soy un real idiota! Me he enamorado de una humana, y lo peor y mas irónico fue que resultó también ser una miko.

Pero no me arrepiento de nada.

La acerqué a mí. No entendía la razón pero quería sentir el contacto de su piel con la mía, se sentía tan cálido y agradable que me hizo sentir de vuelta en aquel sueño. Ese sueño en el que solo me podía transportar su aroma. Escuché las negativas detrás de mí, de alguno de mis camaradas lobos. _"Pero señor, usted dijo que se la comería" "ademas es completamente humana" _

Esa _humana _era mi pareja de toda la vida, su aroma delataba ese hecho.

Ella nunca lo supo, claro.

¿La razón por la cual no se lo dije?

Simple: Estaba enamorada de otro.

_Enamorada de esa bestia estúpida, que solo se dedica a perseguir al cadáver viviente._

De todas formas, nunca me rendí. Desde la primera vez que me salvó, mandando al suelo a aquel hanyou que amenazaba con luchar conmigo, contuve mi promesa de buscarla y convertirla en mi mujer. Era decisivo, yo no me rendía tan fácil.

Ella es _mi _mujer.

Pero fue cuando todo cambió, al ser victima de la cruel trampa de aquel demonio de los vientos y su dueño. No importaron las promesas que hice en ese entonces, las deje a un lado solo para cumplir la venganza. Mis hombres murieron en vano en las manos de aquella bestia repugnante, y luego me di cuenta de que todo era una cruel mentira del destino. Aquel hanyou no había hecho nada, la que si perjudicó todo fue la mujer demonio que se encontraba escondida en el palacio.

Luchamos juntos, y perdí. Desperté solo, pero sabía que ella me habría curado del veneno de aquel falso fragmento de Shikon. Pero no se quedó para despedirme, y eso me había deprimido a tal grado que comencé a aullar. Demonios, ¿Cuanto hace que no había aullado de esa manera? Fue en la luna llena, mirando con ojos angustiados su redondes perfecta y su brillo blanquecino.

El aullido resonó, llorando su nombre entre la noche negra.

Busqué mi venganza, persiguiendo al demonio de ojos rojos y su extensión femenina. Cuando ese ser moriría yo me quedaría con _ella _y como todo héroe recibiría mi recompensa, y esa sería estar a su lado por siempre. La sola idea me hizo sonreír, apresurando mas mis pasos y haciendo resoplar de esfuerzo a mis amigos. Ahora quisiera poder echarme a reir tan solo con ver como se morían de cansancio persiguiendo a sus mujeres embarazadas.

La encontraba con frecuencia, preguntando como estaba de salud y si aquella bestia la trataba bien. Volvía a irme prometiendole con palabras tiernas que volvería por ella, que era mi mujer y que nunca estaría en peligro. En esos momentos respondía con un sonrojo y algunas palabras amigables.

La tristeza de solo saber que me quería como un amigo.

¿Ahora? ahora pasaron los años, y se ha ido. Como dije, me convertí en un líder ejemplar. Impresionaba a los sabios cuando prohibía a las demás tribus alimentarse de seres humanos, por que bien sabía que a _ella _le dolía la muerte de los demás.

_Ella _era bondad, felicidad y amor.

Ella se fue antes de poder expresarle por completo mis sentimientos, solo dándome un tierno abrazo expresando el diminuto amor que ella me sentía. En ese momento me sentía feliz, olvidándome del pequeño detalle que debía contarle. Del por qué la protejo, del por qué la amo, del por qué soy tan paciente...

Porque es mi pareja de por vida, la que fue hecha para mí desde un principio.

El viento vuelve, recuerdo que no estoy en mis territorios. Estoy cerca de la aldea donde alguna vez ella vivió. Sopló con fuerza aquella brisa, inhalaba lentamente degustando los olores de la naturaleza. Habían fragancias tan puras que hacían que todo mi cuerpo se relajase como si de un sueño se tratase.

Otro aroma llegó a mis fosas nasales.

Ese aroma... lo conozco.

Uno que no había vuelto a sentir en tres años, el que me mantenía volando en las nubes de los sueños y el que hacía que todos mis sentidos fueran salvajes. Convirtiéndome instantáneamente en un protector. En _su protector. _

_Ella esta aquí. _

Me levanté de aquel lugar, viendo con fijeza aquella aldea desde lo alto de aquella montaña. Olfatee mas el aire. Si, definitivamente era ella.

Se encontraba nuevamente en la aldea.

Corro, corro como nunca he corrido. Mi sonrisa se vuelve una costumbre a cada minuto que pasa, con la esperanza de poder llegar antes del anochecer a su encuentro.

Los arboles pasan a mi lado como ráfagas verdes, que dejo atrás con un solo salto de mis pies descalzos. Mis ropas se mueven con el viento y mi cabello siente la frescura de la brisa primaveral. Un día completamente hermoso, y para cerrar podría verla otra vez.

Por que en todo este tiempo, nadie me ha dicho nada de que ella ha vuelto de su hogar. Yo como un tonto encerrado en mi hogar, siempre pensando en como se encontraría y si era verdaderamente feliz, olvidé que habían pasado tres años después de que cumplí mi venganza. Una venganza en la que no he participado, pero un amigo lo ha hecho por mí.

Bueno, no es un amigo "amigo", pero si logré llevarme bien con él mientras batallábamos juntos. Eso era algo, a pesar de las rivalidades... todo era jugando, por que sabía quien ganaría en su eterna batalla.

Salto, recorro, busco y olvido. Pasar por los ríos de agua helada que salpican mi piel morena y el trote se va convirtiendo en caminata. Estoy cerca y puedo sentir su hermoso aroma. Mi piel comienza a erizarse, y cuando la vi de espaldas detrás de aquellos arboles... fue cuando todo mi mundo se había derrumbado.

Con sus labios ocupados, y sus delicados brazos rodeando el cuello de él, lo besaba con amor. Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y él se encargaba de borrarlas con su presencia. "Falda" como ella solía decirle, de color azul noche con una prenda cubriendo su pecho y brazos. Estaba hermosa, con su cabello negro bailar con el viento y aquel cuerpo que pudo hacerme estremecer con solo rozar su piel.

Mi corazón se estruja y mi alma tiembla, con mis colmillos amenazando con cortar mis labios. He sentido este sentimiento antes, pero jamás pudo intensificarse a este modo. No puedo respirar con facilidad y mi pecho se oprime como si fuese acorralado. Los celos, la ira y la tristeza arrasan en mí ser como una repugnante enfermedad. Ella debía ser _mía_, no de él.

Aprieto mis puños al verlo acariciar su cintura con adoración, y yo aquí sin poder oler ningún mechón de su cabello. Se separa de él y le dedica una sonrisa repleta de felicidad, aun con las lagrimas presentes en sus sonrosadas mejillas. Se ha vuelto mucho mas bonita estos tres años y yo... yo todavía la siento. Las paredes de auto control que llevé tantos años construyendo se derrumban con solo tu sonreír a esa bestia, y yo aquí que por dentro muero. Siento la necesidad de tomarte entre mis brazos y escapar contigo, quieras o no quieras podría tenerte de cualquier manera. Serías mía y solamente mía, y tal vez al matarme por cualquier atrocidad moriría feliz. Tú me perdonarías la vida.

Pero... yo no puedo hacerte sufrir de ese modo.

Nunca haría que sufras así, es lo ultimo que quiero en esta vida. Aprieto mis puños contra mis lados, viendo como te reúnes feliz con tus amigos. Tiemblo, estoy temblando al sentir el impulso de querer gritar. Quiero hacerlo, quiero desgarrar la noche con mis gritos y clavar mis garras en la piel de la bestia. Aquella bestia que si no estuviera en nuestro camino, tal vez te habrías enamorado de mí. Aquella bestia que consideré mi rival, compañero de batallas y un amigo. Pero, ya no quiero verlo así.

Quisiera cortar su cabeza con mis dientes, bañarme en su sangre y reír a carcajada limpia por su muerte. Quemar sus huesos y usar sus ropas como bandera de la victoria. Muchos me estarían agradecidos, pero yo lo estaría más. Pero... ella... estaría triste.

Nunca me lo perdonaría, nunca ni en un millón de años si sigue con vida.

Es por eso que ahora me alejo de su vista y su esencia, comenzando a correr al sentirme libre su aroma a miel.

Corro más rápido que antes solo para perderme en el bosque. No se cuanto estuve corriendo, pero fue de noche cuando al fin detuve mis pasos. Miré el cielo con tristeza, vi la luna que me sonreía con burla y amor. Esfera blanca y brillante, que has de brillar para los ojos de un lobo. Oh, media noche eterna, que has de cubrir todo mi cuerpo en la oscuridad. Envuelves el bosque en un intenso azul.

¿Desde cuando me volví un poeta a la luz de las velas? ¿Desde que aquella mujer del futuro me ha cautivado con su belleza? ¿Desde que me di cuenta que la vida no consiste en matar o que te maten? ¿Desde que comprendí el valor de una vida? ¿Desde cuando me siento enamorado? ¿Desde cuando, debido al amor, permito que algo que siempre me perteneció sea feliz con alguien que no soy yo? Te entrego mi alma y mi voluntad, bella dama, por que el corazón me lo has robado desde nuestro encuentro. Rezaré, rezaré por nosotros para que puedas ser feliz con aquella persona que ya entró en tu corazón. Te protegeré de lejos, cuando él no se encuentre lo suficientemente cerca de ti, te protegeré. Seré tu sombra y tu guía al perderte, nunca lo dudes.

Mirando con ojos agonizantes a la luna, desgarro la noche eterna con mi aullido infernal.

_Incluso hoy, te sigo amando._

**_YAY! he vuelto con otro OneShot de InuYasha :3_**

**_En este fic nos explica otro punto de vista del ultimo capítulo, los sentimientos de Koga y el amor que le tiene a Kagome. Ojala les haya gustado :'# _**

**_A veces me pregunto cuanto tiene que aguantar este lobo T-T _**

**_Ojala les haya gustado :D Criticas constructivas, recomendaciones, opiniones... todo lo pueden dejar en los Reviews, que leeré gustosa ^u^_**

_**Bye bye! y recuerden... Koga esta por todas partes y las vigila detrás de los arboles :v (okno) **  
_

_**By: Shelikernr. **_


End file.
